


A Slip of the Tongue

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Daddy Poe Dameron, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Or at least hurt/comfort adjacent, PWP, Protective Poe Dameron, Smut, or at least as close as i can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: After Exegol, Rey's exhausted. It's not that she's lost, and it's not that the Dark is calling to her again -- she's just tired. Deeply, humanly tired.Her friends are off saving the galaxy, and only General Dameron's remained; luckily, the arrangement they had during the war remains too, which helps them both let off steam with someone who cares about them.And one day, just a normal day, one of Rey's deepest secrets .... slips out.(Poe doesn't exactly mind)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 142





	A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLO
> 
> So I had written this in ... January? But after showing it to a few people over the last few weeks (aimmyarrowshigh had to suffer through it, and then i-said-goddameron, and then thiscompletemess) who said it wasn't ... Tooooo Kinky, here's some, um, Daddy kink with Daddy!Poe Dameron.
> 
> I figure with the Beirut footage going around, it might be of, um, some interest for folks.
> 
> The warnings are on the label for this one: here there be smut 
> 
> (and I know it says "Daddy Kink" but there isn't Age Play because that's a big no for me personally)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

It slips out as an accident the first time.

Poe - who walks the line between  _ frustrating, aggravating, know-it-all,  _ and  _ sweet, gentle, warm  _ to the point she wants to scream - remains at her side after the war, something that baffles her. She’d expected him to go off among the stars on his own way, with his own people (what’s left of Black Squadron, at least), but he’s still here, tired and grumpy and kind to the last breath.

Finn’s gone, off to save the last of the Stormtroopers and then to hunt down the people responsible for their conditioning. Jannah’s with him, and Rose too, and Rey had figured she’d be alone after Tatooine, alone after everything. But Poe stays, and he works next to her every day, and it’s easy, so easy it hurts, to fall into bed with him every night.

(With everything that happened with  _ him  _ before Exegol, at Exegol, when he was still alive-)

Well. Rey’s heard stories about love, has read the reports on Han and Leia, and laughed at enough silly melodramas to doubt that anything  _ good  _ comes  _ easy.  _ Love and lust look like hard work -

But it's not like that with Poe.

Poe, sharp and hard in many ways when it comes to command and fighting, is soft, sweet-soft, under his uniform. His hands, comforting during the war, remain comforting after the war, calloused and smooth in different places, a topography she learns as he maps out her body. 

They’d done this plenty during the war - she’d just never thought about  _ after.  _

It’s months on, months after they started and months after Exegol, that it happens. And it’s an accident.

The first time.

“So sweet,” he whispers along the shell of her ear, his tongue teasing the lobe before he bites on the right side of  _ hurt _ . Rey’s hands press into the durasteel as she closes her eyes and gives in to the wash of feeling - Poe’s caging her in, and while he isn’t slight, he’s more or less her size, his hips an even match for her own, and she knows she could get away if she wanted to (and she doesn’t want to, not when his cock feels like that, deep inside her and curved against her walls and pressing insistently on  _ that there right there _ ).

His hands cover hers before smoothing down to grip her wrists, and he’s panting in her ear, and her thighs ache with something she doesn’t think could be fixed with meditating - not that she wants to meditate when she wants to focus on  _ this  _ \- and he tells her, “good girl, sweetheart, so good for me-”

And it’s - it’s so nice, it makes her want to cry, and she feels safe here, not cold like she’s been since she died on her back under the ground, not terrified and alone and desperate and - and a little needy -

Because she does  _ need  _ and it twists up inside her into  _ want _ and -

“I want-” Rey gasps out, and Poe hums, one hand making the trip down her arm, to her breast where he tweaks a nipple before he wedges his fingers between her and the wall and he toys with her clit not breaking pace, the sound of flesh meeting drowning out her senses  _ and her good sense to not say  _ -

“Sweetheart,” Poe croons as he works her up, “like that, huh? Is that what you wanted? Wanna give you what you want, wanna fill you up and keep you and never leave-”

“Daddy,” Rey sobs, fingers convulsing as she comes  _ whitehotintense _ , and Poe’s grunt of surprise is followed by a rush of heat to her core as he spills inside her.

Panting, Poe doesn’t step away from her, but she buries her face in the durasteel and prays he’ll go and get dressed and leave her and never mention this again, even as she’s screaming inside for him to stay.

She’s trembling, half from the orgasm and half from fear, but Poe smooths hair off her neck and kisses her spine delicately so the tremble turns to shiver turns to moan -

“Like that, huh?” Poe whispers. “...you like being a good girl?”

Rey nods, miserable with embarrassment because now he knows how she’s needy and how she needs and he’ll leave her-

“Okay.” Poe kisses her shoulder now and slowly detaches from her. “I … like taking care of you. I mean - it’s -”

Poe takes care of everyone - it’s how he is. She knows he wears it well. Knows he takes pride in it. Maybe that’s why it was able to slip out.

“We can do that, if you -” Poe says awkwardly as they sit on the bed, after he’d handed her a washcloth and then washed his own face at the basin, his stubble still shining with how he’d licked her open at the start of their afternoon. “I mean, I - I obviously liked it.”

“Me too,” Rey admits. She bumps her knee into Poe’s. “I still like - the other stuff we do -”  _ tying Poe down, fucking him open with her fingers - and with that toy he’d given her one time -- riding him til they were both senseless, laughing as they fucked wildly and quietly in the supply closet as cadets were shouting for the general - _

“Me too.” Poe kisses her shoulder, and Rey hums happily and sinks into it. “So we can - work that in.”

Rey nods, and then they’re both sleepy so they lie down and fall asleep, a luxury they can rarely afford, wrapped up in each other. Nothing but safe and warm and happy.

* * *

The second time isn’t an accident, and it’s better for it.

Rey’s physically, mentally exhausted a week after the afternoon it slipped out by accident, and her nightmares have come back. She wakes up crying for a family no longer alive to hear her, and she can’t find the peace and quiet in meditation that she  _ needs.  _ She just needs to  _ not think  _ for a kriffing second, that’s all, and then everything will be fine. 

It’s after she literally snarls at a cadet that Poe finds her in her bunk, strung out and tired and skin crawling. Poe closes the door behind him - absent BB-8, which is their more-or-less code for  _ you in?  _ \- and eyes her, sprawled out on the floor, staring into space with her hair lank around her face, circles under her eyes and mind buzzing.

“Hey,” Poe greets her gently. “You okay?”

Rey nods mutely.

“Right.” He clears his throat. “If - do you remember your safeword?”

She gives him a strange look before something clicks in her brain past the tired-fog. “Jakku.”

“And mine?”

“Koyo.”

“Good.” Poe crouches down next to her and tucks hair behind her ear. “Good girl.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Rey’s eyes flutter slightly as she clears her throat. “You don’t have to-”

“I want to.” His voice is soft-sweet and cold water in the desert, and Rey leans into him as he pulls her to his chest. “I wanna take care of you, honey. Do you want me to take care of you?’

Rey hides her face in his chest and nods. Let someone else think for a kriffing second. That’ll be nice-

“Take a shower?” Poe suggests gently. “Here, I’ll help you.”

And he does. He guides her to the ‘fresher and sits her down on the stool in there - kisses her on the forehead before turning on the water and testing the temperature with his palm, and then she’s on her feet again, Poe slipping her tunic over her head and unwinding the strips of cloth wrapped around her body

He holds her hands when she steps out of her leggings, and then kisses her cheek sweetly before letting her step into the ‘fresher.

“I’ll be outside,” Poe says, blowing her a kiss fondly. “Waiting.”

Rey flushes with heat from the water and from how  _ nice  _ it feels for him to be nice to her. Poe’s always nice with her, she thinks as she washes her hair slightly robotically, and his voice is nice, and his hands are nice, and the grey in his beard and his hair and the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes - it’s nice.

When she’s clean and dry, she steps out of the shower and sees Poe’s left a soft shirt - one of his own - on the chair she’d sat on. Dressing quickly and dragging her fingers through her hair to untangle it, she walks out, stomach flipping slightly, and sees Poe reading on the bed, his glasses on as he scrolls down the datapad.

“Hi.” She’s been naked in front of him a hundred times, but she feels shy now.

“Hi, honey.” Poe sets the data pad down and folds up his glasses, setting them on top of the pad. “C’mere. Come to bed.”

He holds a hand out, and she walks over, feeling oddly coltish. His eyes are warm, but he spends time looking her over when she gets in bed. 

“Mm.” Poe hums, a deep noise of contentment, when she’s in his arms. “Come here, sweet girl.”

Within a few seconds, she’s bracketed by his legs, her back against his broad, bare chest. 

“Good girl.” Poe’s fingers trail down her stomach before toying with the hem of her too-long, borrowed shirt. “So sweet for me.”

“P-” Rey shakes her head and closes her eyes when he starts to tease at her inner thighs. “Don’t s-”

His hands freeze, but she shakes her head again and grabs at his hand. “Don’t  _ stop, _ ” she pleads.

Poe chuckles, a rough noise in her ear, before the teasing commences. “I don’t wanna stop,” he says pleasantly as though discussing the weather, “don’t ever wanna stop treating you nice, sweet girl. Do you know what I want?”

Rey shakes her head, mortified at the squeak that slips out as his fingers trail downward towards her throbbing core.

“I need a word, honey. Maybe two if you’ve got ‘em.”

“No,” Rey mutters, swallowing harshly. “Don’t know.”

“I want to take care of you, like I promised.” Poe kisses along her ear and down her neck as his fingers continue their treacherous slide towards where she feels herself wet and glistening, exposed to the cool air of the room  _ because he hadn’t left out underwear, and now he was going to - _ “Wanna play with your pretty pussy, see how wet you are for me. Maybe taste it a little?”

Rey nods, and then his finger trips over her clit, softer than a moth wing, before sliding down, still slow and torturous, to dip into her weeping cunt. 

“Oh-” She moans at the same time Poe hisses, “Ah-”

“So wet.” His whole finger pushes inside her, aching-slow, and Rey moans with the drag of motion. “So - tight for me, sweet girl. Is that - is that because of me?”

“Yes,” Rey nods quickly, hands scrabbling at his wrist because he’s going too slow - “Don’t stop.”

“Never,” Poe promises, his voice low. “Think you can handle two?” Rey nods more furiously, but his hand stills and she fights the urge to wail or shout or snarl, “Words?”

“I can,” Rey grits out. She sags against his chest again when he notches two fingers into her cunt and begins to go  _ thank Force  _ faster.

“Could stay here forever,” Poe says nonchalantly. He slides his legs flat on the bed and grips one of Rey’s thighs, hooking her leg over his so she’s spread wide open. “Stay still,” he bosses, one hand flat on her tummy now, the other still fucking into her slow-aching- _ awful _ -good. 

“As I was saying - wanna stay here forever. Never leave this bed,” his voice has gravel in it, and he’s leaned close to her ear like they  _ aren’t  _ the only two people in this bed and  _ Force,  _ now she’s imagining him doing this to her in a crowded restaurant, a fancy one like he’s asked to take her to in the past, spreading her open for everyone to see her writhe and moan - “Never leave you-”

Rey shakes her head as his thumb strums over her clit, two of his fingers gripped tight in her cunt, “Don’t leave me,” she begs with a breathless sob, one foot pushing out blindly on the bed, desperate and grieving and needing - “Don’t -”

“Won’t,” Poe promises, his tongue tracing her ear as his free-er hand slips up to cup a breast, his thumb toying her nipple over the thin shirt. “How could I leave my sweet girl, my pretty girl - how could I ever leave this sweet cunt-”

“Daddy,” Rey gasps like a plea, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, please don’t -  _ Daddy- _ ”

“Daddy’s got you,” Poe whispers in her ear, holding her tight as her body draws up and her eyes screw shut and her teeth bare, “Daddy’s here, baby, honey,  _ sweetheart _ -”

Her body twitches or maybe her soul does, and then Rey’s screaming, one hand gripping his wrist so tight it has to bruise, the other grabbing behind her blindly for his shoulder, anything to anchor her with. The waves of her orgasm ripple out from her center where he’s still fucking into her, as much as he can when her cunt’s clenching around his fingers, and her muscles seize up all the way into her fingertips, as she screams his name -

She comes back into herself slowly, panting, and Poe’s still inside her, humming praises into her ear, guiding her back to lean against his chest again. His fingers slow down - fucking in, and out, and in - his thumb off her clit, his other hand combing her sweaty hair back from her face as he whispers to her. 

Rey shivers in the aftermath, aided by his clever fingers, and when he finally does slip free, she feels herself dripping onto the bedsheets, hears him suck his fingers clean in her ear, and she lets him kiss her neck and pull the blankets up around them before he helps them both lie down on their sides - she isn’t sure how he maneuvers it, but she’s so happy to just float here that she’s fine with it.

After a minute of her heavy breathing, and Poe’s kisses on her shoulder, she feels it.

His cock, pressed under the small of her back, nestled against the curve of her ass. Rey wiggles back against it experimentally, feeling dreamy and sweet and sated - things she’d rarely use to describe herself, but she’ll allow it here in the dark with Poe - and Poe sucks in a breath.

“I don’t need you to-” he begins, but Rey grabs one of his hands and kisses his fingers before pressing his palm to her chest. 

“Want you,” she whispers back, holding her legs apart as she nestles back further, a hand going to grip his cock between her legs. “Want to-”

“Are you sure?” Poe murmurs, stroking her hair and his breathing harsher now. “I don’t wanna push you, sweet girl.”

“Want your cock,” Rey repeats stubbornly, something small and scared and  _ needing  _ inside of her that makes her add, “I want your cock,  _ Daddy _ .”

“F-fu-” Poe’s exhaled curse matches how their hands meet as they both grip the shaft of his cock and guide it to her cunt. “- _ uuuck-”  _ he finishes, the  _ ck  _ a harsh, delicious syllable of a grunt in her ear.

Rey tilts her head back against him and closes her eyes dreamily, rolling her hips and sighing as he fucks her shallowly, one hand on her hip as he pants and moans. 

His hand slides around to push down on her pelvis after a few minutes like that, his small finger brushing through her dark curls to slip over the hood of her clit, and Rey moans sharp-dark-happy- _ his.  _

“You feel good,” she whispers to the dark and to the man fucking into her and holding her against him,  _ holding her like he wants to keep her  _ -

“Yeah?” Poe murmurs. “My cock feels good inside you?” She nods. “Your cunt feels good around me, sweet girl.”

She comes again, unsuspected, at that, and she wants to cry because she really is doing good, and she didn’t have to fight for this, and this is just  _ hers,  _ and Poe is here, and he’s crying too she thinks, kissing her neck as he grunts and trembles and comes inside her. 

Rey’s pretty sure she’s out of orgasms for the day - or week - but when his fingers slip between her legs to tuck his come back inside her after his cock slips out, she thinks she  _ might  _ have room for another.

“Why’d you do that?” Rey murmurs sleepily.

“So I can put my mouth on you,” Poe murmurs back, kissing down her arm. “And clean you up myself.”

Rey’s less asleep now, and rolls on her back to watch Poe kneel between her legs, a smirk on his handsome face, visible in the darkness around them. Yeah - she has room for one more, and it happens with her-his-their shirt pushed up over her tits, her fingers pinching her nipples as Poe’s tongue twists and pushes inside her, cleaning her up like he promised.

She’s utterly boneless by the time he carries her to the ‘fresher to help her clean up for real, so she can stay healthy and be safe and happy, and Rey falls asleep with her head against the sink as she uses the bathroom - She wakes up to Poe knocking on the door, and sleepily holds her arms up so he can carry her back to bed, where he tucks them in again and they fall asleep tangled together, Rey’s head on his chest, Poe’s arms around her, sturdier than any house.

Her dreams are soft and gentle, like the man who holds her, and no one leaves her behind in the desert, and no one leaves her to die on burning ships, and no one turns their back on her.

Rey dreams of home, and when she wakes up in the morning, she’s still there, safe and sound. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oooops there were feelings anyway!
> 
> so, was that too salacious? not salacious enough? Should there be continued adventures of Daddy-Poe Dameron? How kinky am I allowed to be?
> 
> (Thanks for reading!)


End file.
